killingspreefandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Spree series
Killing Spree is a series about a stick figure named Jase who goes to a gypsy named Glenda, and gives Jase a day of whatever he wants to do, so Jase goes on a day of mass murdering. Episodes *Killing Spree 1 *Killing Spree 2 *Killing Spree 3 *Killing Spree 4 *Killing Spree 5 *Killing Spree 6 *Killing Spree 7 History of the Production Back in 2003, Master-Samus, the creator of the series, was tired and sick of movies involving stick figures who killed each other for no reason. So he decided to make a stick figure killing series that actually had a storyline/plot to it. Samus had been thinking up of 2 ideas of how the story should go; a gypsy that gives you 1 day to do whatever you want, or a more simpler idea. But his mother thought that the gypsy idea was better, so Samus went along with this idea. When Samus completed and submitted the first episode on Newgrounds, he won "Daily Second", so he decided to make another episode, and made a trailer for it. However, he submitted the second episoed too early after he submitted the trailer. Also, the storyline and length wasn't so great, and the reviews that were given weren't good either. Samus then continued to created the third episode with part comedy and part action. The third episode earned Samus's first "Daily Feature" and "Weekly 4th" on Newgrounds. Because of the success he had made, Samus created a fan-base for the series. When he finished making the fourth episode, he had to break it into 2 parts because the file size was too big. However, Samus thought combining both parts, A and B would have been better, because Part A was more comedy, and Part B was had more action. When Killing Spree 5 was complete, it became far more popular than the third episode. One of the reasons were because a lot of reviews after Samus's fan base helped him plan for the 5th episode. So he was forced to pull out everything he had for the 5th episode to be great. After he submitted the episode, he earned "Daily Feature", a "Weekly Users' Choice" and "Review Crew Pick" on Newgrounds. After about 2 years of production, he was able to complete the 6th episode. He was able to earn both "Daily Feature" and "Weekly Users' Choice" again, however, he did not earn "Review Crew Pick" though it was close to earning it. Because he wanted the 7th and final episode of the series to be extremely awesome and epic, he wanted to put a lot of effort to it, and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t want to let anyone down about the series. He is currently making the final episode, and it will not be finished for a long time. Since the release of Killing Spree 7, rumors have circulated that Sam Green is not the true creator of the series, and is merely a pawn for the real creator. Category:Episodes